Tudo acontece em uma sala qualquer
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Quando o desejo e a necessidade falam mais alto, não há o que fazer, se não satisfazê-los...


_**N/A:** Essa fic faz parte da série: 'Tudo acontece em...", mas cada fic **não** é uma 'continuação', só é uma série por causa dos títulos. Talvez uma que outra coincidência apareça, mas nada que interfira. Então, leia na ordem que quiser!_

**

* * *

**

**Tudo acontece em uma sala qualquer**

Em algum corredor deserto da PSC...

— Ahn... Pa-para Aoi...

Dizia um quase enlouquecido Uruha, que recebia beijos e mordidas por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, e ainda uma mão boba acariciava-o em seu baixo-ventre, que já pedia para ser liberto e aliviado.

Mesmo com o pedido suplicante do loiro, Aoi nem sequer desgrudou-se dele, apenas intensificou as carícias.

— A-Aoi...! Pode aparecer... Ahn... Alguém...

Aoi deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha do loiro, prensando-o ainda mais na parede, e falando sensualmente:

— E...? Qual o problema Uru-chan?

Aoi voltou a sugar o lóbulo e desceu para o pescoço, chupando-o e abafando um gemido, ao sentir o loiro empurrar os quadris contra os seus, sentindo todo o desejo, já contido há muito tempo – conforme Uruha -. Aoi, segurando-se para não arrancar as roupas do loiro ali mesmo, começou a andar, guiando o loiro, sem se desgrudar, e tateando a parede, a procura de algo que se parecesse com uma porta. Não tardou e achou. Largou o loiro apenas para certificar-se de que aquele local estava vazio. Abriu a porta e assim que verificou que estava tudo em total penumbra, puxou Uruha com certa força para dentro, e trancou a porta. Prensou o maior contra a parede, novamente, beijando-lhe. Um beijo cheio de desejo, luxuria e paixão, um beijo quase selvagem, onde as línguas travavam uma batalha, conhecendo ainda mais cada canto da boca um do outro. Aoi vez que outra mordiscava e chupava o lábio inferior do outro, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra apertava uma das coxas do loiro. Uruha passeava as mãos pelos cabelos e costa do moreno, vez que outra o arranhando, ou puxando levemente seus cabelos para trás. Quando seus corpos clamaram por ar, separaram-se ofegantes. Aoi aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Uruha:

— E agora, Uru-chan, alguém ainda irá nos ver?

Perguntou, já desabotoando as calças do outro, sem muita pressa.

— Hmm... Pare de me torturar... Aoi-kun...

Uruha mordiscou o pescoço do outro, traçando um caminho de saliva desde o lóbulo da orelha até o pescoço. Suas mãos já estavam tratando de tirar as calças do outro, o que foi sem sucesso, pois Aoi segurou-lhe as mãos e o virou rapidamente de costas para si, colando seu corpo com o do loiro, fazendo-o apoiar-se na parede. Uruha soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir o outro grudado a si e com seu membro já na mão do moreno, torturando-o mais um pouco. O mais velho aproximou a boca do ouvido de Uruha, mordiscando a orelha e com a mão livre, seu puxou o rosto um pouco para trás, colando seus lábios, num beijo breve, lambeu os lábios do mais novo e sussurrou, apertando com certa força o membro do outro, fazendo com que ele gemesse em resposta. Aoi deu um sorriso malicioso.

— O que você quer Uru-chan...?

O moreno voltou novamente sua atenção para o pescoço do outro, apenas roçando os lábios na pele amostra.

— Yuu... Por favor...

Uruha passou sua língua por entre seus lábios, o que não passou despercebido de Aoi, que instintivamente pressionou seus quadris contra o outro, soltando um baixo gemido. Uruha deixou uma mão ir para trás, percorrendo a coxa do moreno e subindo até seu baixo-ventre, pressionando levemente, fazendo o moreno, novamente deixar um gemido sair de sua boca, porém mais alto do que os outros. E murmurou extasiado, quase perdendo o controle:

— O que quer Uruha?!

O loiro desta vez sentiu-se sendo estimulado pela mão do outro, tocando-o intimamente, dando-lhe uma lambida demorada em seus lábios.

— Uru...

A voz rouca e sensual adentrou os ouvidos do mais alto, fazendo-o estremecer levemente.

— Aoi... Por Kami-sama, me foda!

Disse Uruha desesperado, não agüentava mais tanta provocação. Aoi apenas sorriu maliciosamente, largando o membro do outro. Abaixou as próprias calças e a roupa intima, voltando a postar-se atrás do loiro.

— É isso que quer Uru-chan?

Voltou a falar o mais velho dos guitarristas, com certo divertimento na voz, mas percebendo que a brincadeira estava quase o enlouquecendo.

— QUER ME FODER DE UMA VEZ AOI!

Gritou Uruha irritado. Estava prestes a se virar, quando sentiu Aoi segurando-o com mais força e logo colocando um digito em sua entrada, fazendo com que o mais alto soltasse um suspiro. Logo outro digito se juntou ao outro, e sem esperar muito um terceiro foi adicionado, deixando o loiro arfante e inconscientemente moveu seus quadris ao encontro dos dedos do mais velho. Assim que o moreno teve certeza de que o outro estava preparado, retirou os dígitos, fazendo com que o guitarrista reclamasse com a falta de contato. Aoi puxou com uma mão o rosto de Uruha para trás, beijando-o quase que desesperadamente. Enquanto a outra mão guiava seu membro para a entrada do outro. Assim que se viu dentro de Uruha, soltou um gemido alto, mas não tão alto quanto o do loiro, que arqueou as costas para trás, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Aoi. Ambos estavam levemente ofegantes.

— Aaahn... A-Aoi...

O moreno começou a dar alguns beijos pela face do outro. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o loiro começar a movimentar os quadris lentamente.

— Yuu...

Uruha, suplicando, chamou o outro.

— O que foi Kouyou?

Aoi continuou com a mesma velocidade que o loiro havia começado. Porem não estava mais agüentando a tortura que estava impondo, tanto para si, quanto para o mais alto. Mas queria ouvir da boca do outro guitarrista o que queria. Uruha com muito esforço falou:

— Mais Yuu...! Por... Por favor...!

O moreno mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do outro e falou cessando os movimentos.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem Kouyou-chan...

Falou pausadamente o nome do loiro, lambendo o canto de sua boca e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. E antes que Uruha pensasse em se mover, o moreno saiu de dentro dele e entrou com força, fazendo com que o mais novo desse um gemido alto, mesclado entre a dor e o prazer. Movimentos sucessivos como este, foram ganhando velocidade, até à hora em que ambos já não agüentavam mais. Aoi, vendo que logo chegaria ao ápice, começou a manipular o membro de Uruha.

Dentro daquela pequena sala, se escutava apenas gemidos altos e, ás vezes contidos, arfares, palavras desconexas e revelações comprometedoras.

O moreno chegara ao clímax, e o loiro em seguida, melando a mão de Aoi, que levou-a a boca, lambendo-a.

— Hm... Delicioso, Uru-chan...

Murmurou Aoi, saindo de dentro do loiro e com grande esforço, manteve-se de pé, virando Uruha para si, encostando-o na parede e abraçando-o. Arfantes ficaram parados um tempo, ate Uruha falar:

— Aoi... Você se superou dessa vez...

O loiro passou a acariciar os cabelos do outro.

— Hm... Se você não fosse tão apressado teria durado mais...

Ronronou Aoi.

— Você não iria agüentar mais tempo...

— Isso é uma aposta?

Aoi olhou para o outro com um 'que' a mais no olhar.

— E se for?

Questionou, deixando um sorriso malicioso dançar pelos lábios.

— Então esteja preparado, pois qualquer dia desses irei cumprir essa aposta, seja onde for...

— Hm... Interessante...

Uruha levou as mãos para a face de Aoi, acariciando-a e depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

— Aishiteru, Aoi-kun...

Aoi retribuiu o beijo e o abraçou ainda mais forte, dando um sorriso de canto, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Uruha.

— Eu também te amo Uru-chan...

Ficaram ali, apreciando a companhia um do outro, mais algum tempo, até escutarem a porta tentando ser aberta. Ambos olharam-se, dando um sorriso cúmplice. Arrumaram-se apressadamente e destrancaram a porta. Saindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, dando um simpático 'Olá' para o faxineiro, que apenas os olhou pasmo, sem nem mesmo se mover. Acompanhou os dois guitarristas, de mãos dadas, com os olhos, até sumissem de sua vista. Piscou algumas vezes antes de falar para si mesmo:

— Só espero que não tenham feito o mesmo que aquele baixinho e o outro cara da faixa semana passada no elevador...


End file.
